


Bumper Cars

by Pantherlily



Series: Nott and Fjord Prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjott, Njord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Njord/Fjott Tumblr Prompt Collection Series 1/?Prompt: " Nott/Fjord modern AU where Nott makes him go to one of those driving race things where they go into separate mini race cars and see who can get to the finish faster. Or, bumper cars, and Nott is competitive."





	Bumper Cars

“Nott, we’re not doing bumper cars.” Fjord sighs in exasperation.

“Yes. We. Are!” She tugs on his hand, pulling him in the direction of the carnival ride, despite her being smaller.

Okay, so they are doing this. He allows himself to be dragged because, well, if it is something Nott really wants to, then might as well.

Nott knows she is getting what she wants the moment she hears Fjord sigh and isn’t surprised when she easily brings him to where she wants to go. Tickets are exchanged for entry and she climbs into one of the cars. “Fjord, distract the person in charge of the ride.”

He eyes her suspiciously. “I am going to regret this…” Even as he trails off, he moves over to the person taking tickets for the ride and begins chatting them up easily.

All that earns is a grin and once the person is distracted, she begins fiddling around with some wiring to make the bumper car go faster. She wants to make this extra fun! And of course she wants to win.

Fjord glances over to Nott and sees her grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Yeah, he is going to regret this. He climbs into a bumper car anyway and once enough people join, then they whir to life.

Nott knows not to jump right out of the gate, she may or may not have done this before. She hits a few cars, making some children scream and cry. She is trying to get to Fjord and begins to accelerate. She zips by the other cars and rams into him, causing his bumper car to almost tip over but it hits the side of the arena to drive around in.

“Jesus,” he mutters as he is hit hard suddenly. He gives his best glare but he can’t help but smile. He isn’t surprised one little bit she did something to her bumper car. She takes off and he tries in vain to catch her. Maybe if he is patient. Fjord waits for his chance and is able to clip the end of it, sending it spiraling in circles.

Considering the small vehicle she was in and the fact it should not be going that fast, Nott ends up losing control of bumper car for a moment. She doesn’t panic however, and allows it to slide until she can gain control once more. She uses her momentum to careen sideways into Fjord’s car and into some other kid’s bumper cars like bowling pins. Oops. “We…should…uh…run…” She giggles, forces open the safety latch, jumps over the side of the arena and takes off running.

“Welllllll helllll.” Fjord glances at the kids to make sure they are okay, but they are fine if a little startled and still crying from when Nott had hit them before. His exit isn’t nearly as graceful as hers but he catches up easily enough. “Yer always keepin’ me on my toes.”

“You love it.” She smiles, takes his hand and they begin looking around for more carnival rides to try.


End file.
